elliegouldingfandomcom-20200213-history
Army (song)
|Singles= |DS= |album = Delirium |previous = We Can't Move to This |next = Lost and Found }} "Army" is a song by Ellie Goulding that is featured on Goulding's third major-label full-length album Delirium (2015). It is the second single off Delirium and was released only in the UK on the 9th of January, 2016. However, on the 29th of April, 2016, it was confirmed that "Army" would be released in the US as a single also with the official single art cover appearing on the same day. The song also served as the third promotional single for the album and was firstly released on the 30th of November, 2015. Background It was firstly released as the third promotional single from Delirium and BBC revealed that Ellie would be performing the song at BBC's Children in Need Ceremony on the 13th of November, 2015. https://twitter.com/EllieGWiki/status/654032310291968000 The promotional single was released as an instant-grat on the 30th of October, 2015 once you pre-ordered the album. The audio of the song was posted on VEVO, Youtube and Spotify on the same day. A live performance of the song in Abbey Road Sessions was later posted to VEVO and YouTube. The track was then re-released as the second official single from the album only in the UK where "Something In The Way You Move (song)" was released as the second single worldwide. Because it was a new single, the track received a possible new single cover however it was not officially recognised. https://twitter.com/officialcharts/status/689147256377745408 Commercial performance The track reached a peak of 20 on the UK Charts (Official Charts Company). The song was projected to likely hit into the top 40 of the UK charts sometime in January 2016. And later, it was in fact evidently proven when the song reached to a position of number 35 on the Charts. It firstly debuted at number 81 on the UK Charts and then after a few months, the song later climbed up to a position of 55 on the UK Charts. Elsewhere, the song peaked at number 13 on the Scottish Charts (Official Charts Company), 55 on the Ireland Charts (IRMA) and at 87 of the Australian Charts (ARIA). Composition "Army" is slower than most of Goulding's songs from Delirium - written in the key of B major with a tempo of 87 beats per minute. Ellie's vocals span from B3 to B4. The song is about her best friend Hannah Suzanne Lowe letting her know how much she means to Goulding as stated in the opening scene of the music video for the song. The lyrics in the verses are about the memories that Hannah and Ellie had shared together. "Army" is also about how supportive her fans are as she sings: "When I'm with you, I'm standing with an army" in the chorus where 'Army' refers to her 'fans'.http://elliegoulding.tumblr.com/post/132211010075/to-my-fans Music Video The music video premiered on VEVO and Youtube on the 14th of January, 2016 and was directed by Conor McDonnell who also provided all of the black and white cinematography. The music video opens up with a message stating that the song was made for her best friend Hannah Suzanne Lowe and for her supportive fans. The video features Goulding interacting and occasionally laughing with Hannah Suzanne Lowe and other friends and her family members. The video also features Ellie mouthing the lyrics to the song. Performances The song was first performed at BBC's Children in Need Ceremony on the 13th of November, 2015. https://twitter.com/EllieGWiki/status/654032310291968000 Ellie later posted a live video recorded of her singing at the Abbey Road Studios. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gUMEmIaOik She also performed the song on the 31th of December, 2015 on "Top of the Pops" shown on BBC One to celebrate New Years Day. On the 9th of February, 2016, Ellie performed the song on iTV's Lorraine while performing a day a later in Italy for the 2016 Sanremo Italian Festival. Track listings The song had two official remixes accomplished which were published to Ellie's VEVO channel. The first one was mixed by Mike Mago while the second one was done by Danny Dove or was at least titled with the respective names. These remixes were later included on the Army (EP) which was released on the 29th of January, 2016 which also included a live from Abbey Road Studios track of "Army". Digital Release (EP) Gallery Ellie-Goulding-Army-2015.jpg|Promotional single cover Ellie-Goulding-Army-US-Version-2016.jpg|US cover Army_EP_Cover.png|EP cover Lyrics NOTE: In the clean version of the song, Ellie sings "But no one '''screws' it up like us" instead of "But no one fucks it up like us".'' References it:Army (singolo) Category:Songs Category:Delirium songs Category:E-Singles Category:Singles Category:Delirium singles